Paper Ballerinas
by Cherry Chocolates
Summary: Marianne is a girl who doesn't see that not all guys are perfect. After loosing Jimmy to her best friend, Marianne pains over the loss, until she meets dashing Mark Thomas. But little did she know that Mark has a dark history of his own...
1. Prologue

_A Jane Austen Mix _

_(I give full credit to Jane Austen for "Sense&Sensibility" "Pride&Prejudice")_

_Prologue_

It was a cold summer's night, as Marianne looked out the window of her bedroom in the cottage by the sea. Devonshire was so much different than Norland, of which in secret Marianne missed the many suitors over there. Of course her childhood sweetheart Jimmy Davis, who had the color of fiery red for his hair and a deep emerald green colored eyes, of course he had fair skin (like Marianne) with freckles all over his body from head to toe. His ears had always made, Marianne laugh for how big they are, Jimmy could make them wiggle. However Jimmy had a voice, of an angel when he would read, along with singing as well. His talent for playing on the piano is very grandtageous, of which would leave Marianne in a drizzle of happiness. Another long sigh came from Marianne, she was missing him like crazy.

"Why don't you write to him if you miss him so!" Margaret asked as Marianne turned bright red, not even noticing that Margaret had came into the room.

Hearing Marianne moan Jimmy's name.

"Margaret you don't just write to a person without them writing to you first!" Marianne had chastised.

"Well why not? Change the century's tradition!" Margaret had suggested as Marianne had looked at her sister, with a new respect.

"Very well, however I believe he might be married to Miss Connell by now!" Marianne said with a mournful sigh.

"Miss Connell! The one who thought that Jimmy was the one for her?" Margaret asked in disgust as Marianne had sighed and nodded.

"But Jimmy loves you!" Margaret cried as Marianne gave a sad laugh.

"I know, however I can't take any chances. Can I?" Marianne had asked.

"Sometimes Marianne taking, chances is the best to do. You may not know if he is married to Miss Connell or not. It has been ten years since you spoken to him. After he had moved, away then came back. I seemed to remember he tried to contact you but you refused to talk to him….." After Margaret had said those words, immediate memories came into view.


	2. A Voice Within

Chapter 1

_**The Voice Within**_

Marianne had just barely turned eleven years old, when she had the most wonderful birthday ever. Mr. Dashwood had made, everything perfect for Marianne. Of course he happened, to favor Marianne a bit more. Though he did love his new born daughter, along with his oldest daughter.

Along with his stubborn, selfish spoiled twenty-four year old son John who, had seemed to not go, to any of the family festivities because of his selfish wife Fanny. There were some cases when Marianne, would hear Mr. Dashwood yelling at his son. Threatening to disinherit him, if he didn't come to any of the family festivities.

So John had came, grudgingly with a sour attitude towards the family, his wife who had just barely turned twenty, and their fat redhead baby boy Little John. Marianne didn't get, why John came. Though she had heard, what her father had said to John if he didn't come. After the birthday cake, had been set out.

John immediately had got up, excused him and his wife. Saying that he had a business he needed to, attend and had immediately left the house without saying goodbye to anyone.

"**Marianne, Jimmy and his family are coming. You may remember them. You spent a lot of time with Jimmy, before they had moved when he was eight." **Elinor had said as Marianne had blushed.

However remembering his last words; **"**_**Marianne, I'm in love with Melissa Connell**_**"** those words had struck Marianne like a knife. So why should she forgive Jimmy?

After all his proclamation had showed, when he showed up with Melissa with her on his arm. Blood had started to boil in Marianne's veins. As she had glowered when the door had knocked. When Jimmy had proclaimed his love, to Melissa Connell.

Jimmy's family had talked with Melissa Connell's family about a betrothing between the two young lovers. Immediately both family's made a truce. Singing at least more than, a hundred papers with lawyers on the side, making sure the truce was signed. It would be hard, now to end to truce. Marianne had huffed.

Why should she even meet eye to eye with Jimmy?

Though Marianne knew she wasn't being fair, and that her anger was now just plain, cruelty to show. Marianne was still hurt, and was still angry at Jimmy. Everyone knew that, at least that was what she hoped.

"**Hello Marianne" **came Jimmy's angel voice.

Marianne had turned, around to meet eye to eye with Jimmy. Though she was tempted to run into his arms, and kiss him senseless. Marianne had stood her ground, folding her arms and glared at Jimmy. Who had squirmed at the spot he was standing.

"**Hello James!" **Marianne snarled, using Jimmy's real name.

Jimmy had flinched, when someone especially like Marianne, used his real name. It meant that they, were not so happy with them. Plus Jimmy knew, that Marianne was very angry still for what had happened four years ago. Did it really hurt Marianne that bad?

"_**Marianne can we talk?" **_Jimmy asked attentively. Marianne's eyebrow had raised, rather feeling suspicious about this talk. Marianne had still stood her ground, hoping that Jimmy would explain. This made Jimmy even the more, nervous than ever. Marianne noticed the nervousness from Jimmy.

"**Jimmy why can't we talk here?" **Marianne asked with a slight dryness to her voice, making it extra crispier and icier to her anger. Jimmy had felt every single word, from his mind become erased. How can he explain to Marianne? Marianne was still, in much pain after what Jimmy had done.

"_**I'm sorry if you are pained by what I did. I didn't expect you to-"**_

Jimmy was about to finish when Marianne had glared icier towards him.

"_**WHAT! You didn't expect me to be pained by what you did! That's ludicrous and you know that! You knew how much I felt for you!" **_Marianne shouted in Jimmy's face. This made him pale a lot more.

"_**I'm sorry that you are. I know that I broke your heart." **_Jimmy tried to tell Marianne, but seeing the tears come down Marianne's angelic face made him, squirm a lot more.

"**Why do you have to lie all the time? I know you love Melissa!" **Marianne had shouted at Jimmy.

Jimmy looked like, he was about to cry. This was a lot more harder, than Jimmy had planned it. A lot more harder, than he had actually, thought that it would worked out. No more was he a little boy like he once was, now seeing that Marianne, was becoming more and more beautiful.

and had pained Jimmy, to see that Marianne might fall for someone else.

"**When I first had seen you. I knew that I loved you. But I guess that all changed. when you had confessed your love for Melissa Connell!"** Marianne had said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"**What are you trying to say? That you never loved me?"** Jimmy had asked, feeling as though his heart was crushed.

Being only twelve years old, and having a girl tell him that she no longer loved him was something, that would hurt a boy of twelve year old's ego. Jimmy had taken a deep breath, and had finally took the chance to look at Marianne, clearly in the eyes.

Those eyes that were ice blue, had melted Jimmy's heart. This was the eyes that he had fallen in love with, and now he would never, see these eyes at all. Marianne was right, when he had professed his love for Melissa. Marianne had changed, and because she was hurt. She had ignored all of his letters that he wrote to Marianne. She may even burned all of them.

As years start to fade into Marianne's teen years. Marianne again had met someone new, someone with chocolate brown hair, fair skin, ice blue eyes and who had a million dollar smile. This guy's name was Mark Thomas. Though his ears weren't big, and his nose was not large. Mark was still someone, who had touched Marianne's heart. Someone that would not break Marianne's heart, like what Jimmy had done.

"**Hello my love!" **Mark had said as he held Marianne close to him.

Thirteen year old Marianne had laughed, as she laid her head down on Mark's chest.

Oh how she loved, the feeling of being in the arms of her "prince charming" though Mark was no prince.

He was definitely a prince in Marianne's eyes.

"**Hello darling!"** Marianne had said, as she laughed as they had fallen down onto the ground of snow.

Was this the feeling, of a new-found love?

Was Marianne's heart mended? By the looks of how they were reacting around each other. Marianne knew that she was starting to become her normal self once more. Marianne felt that she was loved, though Jimmy had once loved Marianne. She however did not feel like, the love was true enough for her to love him.

Though she did.

The love she, had for Jimmy was confusing enough as it was. But for Mark….. She could love him freely, and be herself freely.

Mrs. Dashwood was so happy that she had, wrote to her childhood friend, Mrs. Bennett about a possibility of her, daughter being married. Pretty soon enough, after Marianne had found, out about what her mother did.

This had embarrassed Marianne, well at first then she had flirted with the idea of it becoming true.

Mark had seen, the way Marianne was glowing and the way she had smiled.

There was something, that Marianne was keeping from him.

"**What's the cheesy grin on your face?" **asked Mark as Marianne blushed, well he had seen this was the first time that act like a little girl.

"**Mom thinks that we might get married"** Marianne said blushing.

Mark nearly choked, on his own saliva.

"**Getting married!"** Mark shouted in surprise.

Marianne had noticed, that Mark looked uncomfortable about this topic. For once she had started, wondering if he was the one.

Whenever Marianne would bring the possibility of Marriage to him. He would immediately change the subject.

"**Don't you love me at all?"** Marianne asked Mark, feeling hurt.

Mark could see, tears forming in Marianne's eyes.

Pain was clearly written all over Marianne's face. Mark had sighed, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"**Marianne I do love you. Why would you even think that I don't?"** Mark asked as Marianne shrugged.

"**Maybe because someone I once had loved, treated me the same way. Well in a different way. We were to young, to even think of marrying. But before we could, even go further into our relationship. He confessed his love to my friend Melissa Connell." **Marianne said bitterly.

Mark was surprised, and shocked, to see the anger and hatred come from Marianne.

Usually she would be happy, and not being rude.

But something in her past, had haunted Marianne.

Could he find out before it is too late?

What can Mark do, to find out Marianne's worst fear?

Marianne's ice blue eyes, had started to fade into hazel, but a dark hazel color that, would never again shine again.

The haunting look, in her eyes.

Proved to Mark that something was, wrong and that she couldn't do a thing about it.

_Or could he?_

Marianne had trusted him, enough that she wanted to marry him.

She was willing, to put her life in his hands.

Was he willing to tell Marianne that he cheated on her?

"**Mark?" **Marianne asked nervously.

Worry had showed, on her face as Mark's smile had faded.

_**What was he thinking?**_

The thought that was in his mind, was getting to him.

Though she knew that, Mark had a dark past, but never wanted to say anything to her.

It still put Marianne, in the dark.

What was happening?

"**Marianne there is something that I need to tell you?"**

He asked Marianne.

Marianne could see, that Mark was struggling for words.

Fear that he was, going to break up with her.

Fear that there, was someone else in his life, confirmed to Marianne, that it was just that.

Anger welded inside, of Marianne, she knew there, was someone else in Mark's life.

For she had, seen the way Jimmy looked.

When he had another girl in his life.

"**Mark. We're over.**" said Marianne sadly.

Those were her simple, words that she knew she had to say them.

Yes she was, breaking up with the man she thought, was her prince charming.

But if she had, remained with him.

Things would have gotten, uglier and they, would have hated each other.

Of course Marianne was angry.

Angry of course, that the man she loved, had cheated on her.

How did she know?

Maybe it was because, she had seen that "look" in his eyes, and between every pause, there was a moan of a girl's name.

However that girl's name, was not Marianne's name.

Marianne had seen, the look in his eyes.

The look in Mark's eyes, that was full of surprises.

Oh how he was, shocked that he was just dumped by a very beautiful girl.

But did he really want to hurt, Marianne even more than he already did?

Somehow he felt, that Marianne already knew he cheated on her.

That guilt had, went onto more guilt upon more hot fierce guilt.

"**Marianne. I'm so sorry."** Mark had apologized.

Tears spilled from Marianne, and he knew that her heart was aching now.

Aching from the fact, that he had done this to her.

"**Mark I don't want this to become a ugly fight. But I have known for a long time that this would become a problem. I had known that every time we touched, every time we kissed. That you would moan a girl's name. That certain girl that I thought, was my best friend. Before we both loose our temper. I think it is best. For you to pack your, things and leave. I will explain, to my mother.**" Marianne had explained quietly.

However she had looked, calm to him.

Although little did he know she was, aching even more than he already knew.

"**Thanks, for understanding. Marianne. I hope we can still remain as friends.**" Mark had replied.

Marianne had laughed sadly, sad that she always had to loose the ones that she had loved.

"**I would love to be friends.**" Marianne said in a haunting voice.

This had made, cold shivers go up and down Mark's back, of which he knew that it was because he knew that he did it.

_Was it scary, to have someone know that they cheated on you?_

_Was it scary, to actually witness to loose somebody that you love?_

This was the feeling, that Mark was feeling.

He was loosing someone, that he actually was madly, truly and deeply in love with.

However his mistake, had cost Marianne's trust.

His actions had cost, every ounce of happiness with Marianne to be gone.

Maybe someday that, he could be forgiven by Marianne.

But for now, the pain is just too fresh, and the tears just to much for him.

So the thing, that Marianne was doing.

Having him pack, his things quietly and leave, without talking to her father of activities that had been going on.

Marianne was actually, saving his hide.

Mark had taken, one last look at Marianne, he had taken one last hug, one last kiss from Marianne.

"**Whoever he is out there, I hope respects you, loves you, and deserves to be the one to share your life with him. I'm sorry that we, never made out, to be a perfect couple. But I hope that, someday you can be able to forgive me.**" said Mark with, a piercing sadness that developed him.

For the first, time in his life.

Mark had felt, the woman he love hold him and comfort him.

When he knew, that Marianne should be running to her sister.

However she wasn't like that, which had caused Mark to feel relieved.

The smile on Marianne's face, had showed him.

That he could, be able to move on, that she would do the same as well.

Taking a deep breath, Marianne had looked at him.

Turning around she, had walked away from him, and that would be the last time she would, ever see him ever again.

When two years had past, making Marianne being the age of fifteen years of age.

This had came, the day when Marianne would be visiting the Bennett family.

Of course she, was nervous, as a bunny going across the road.

However Marianne knew, that she could be relieved that it was only a month that she was staying over there.

"**Have fun and be safe!**" Mrs. Dashwood saying, as she dabbed her eyes, this would be hard to say goodbye to her daughter.

Marianne had laughed, well tried to laugh anyways.

"**Mom I shall be fine. The Bennett family are good people.**" Marianne had reassured her mother.

Mrs. Dashwood had hugged, once again her daughter.

The same went along, with Mr. Dashwood, Elinor, and Margaret who had hugged Marianne.

"**Be safe my princess!**" Mr. Dashwood had whispered, as he kissed his daughter on the top, of the head.

"**I will poppa**" Marianne had said, as she hugged her father tightly.

Mr. Dashwood had gasped, at the pain, which had caused Marianne to stop.

What was wrong?

Was her father really sick but was covering it up for Marianne?

She didn't know.

But what she would know, would crush her heart for a long time.

When it was time, Marianne had went into the carriage.

Waving goodbye from, the window to, her family that she won't see at least for two years.

Marianne had quietly, turned back not seeing, Mr. Dashwood collapse to the ground in pain.

It was a week, when she finally arrived at Longbourne.

Marianne had sighed, she was here at last, and hoped that the girls still remembered her.

Plus she hoped, that the suitors here.

Weren't cheaters or the type, of the guys that would go for her best friends.

"**Mari!**" fifteen year old Lydia screamed out.

Marianne had laughed, as she had seen Lydia running through the rain.

Oh how she missed, Lydia so much.

It was going to be extra fun, to do stuff with her best friend that she hadn't seen in ages.

"**LYDIA!**" Marianne had hollered.

The carriage had stopped, while the small amounts of servants, that the Bennett Family had, hurried out to take what Marianne owned.

"**I'm so glad that you're here!**" Lydia said excitedly as Marianne had basically, jumped out and jumped on Lydia and hugged her close.

"**I'm so glad that I'm here too!**" Marianne had said cheerfully.

When they had arrived in, Marianne could see Mrs. Bennett running to Marianne,

"**Thank goodness you came safe and sound! The weather has been dreadful for days!**" Mrs. Bennett said worriedly, as Marianne hugged Mrs. Bennett.

"**Thank you. Mrs. Bennett. Oh by the way, my parents give their love to you all. Father's health has been going downhill, and mother is scared to leave him. Elinor doesn't want to leave, and Margaret is still too young. No one would tell of his bad health to me, but I had noticed when I hugged him.**" Marianne said as tears had fallen down her face.

Could her father, be possibly dying but didn't want she to worry or to be there, so that she could focus on being happy?

Tears had fallen, down Mrs. Bennett's eyes.

This was a sad, event of course, but a happy event that Marianne was now there, in their home safe and sound.

When Mrs. Dashwood had, written about Marianne's close but almost engagement, to Mr. Mark Thomas.

Mrs. Bennett immediately had suggested, the Mrs. Dashwood send for Marianne right away.

Which was like, a answer to Mrs. Dashwood's prayer.

Marianne tried not, to grieve for Mark, but would usually be found crying, somewhere near by the forest.

So maybe this was, a good idea.

That she would be in Longbourne, recuperating from her breakup.

The very next day, as Marianne opened her eyes.

She had heard a knock, on the door, which she wondered who would be here at three, o'clock in the morning.

Grabbing her dress robes, she had made sure she was presentable.

Then had walked down, the hallway and down the stairs, then to the door.

Opening the door, just a crack.

Marianne had popped her, head out the door, seeing a middle size man, who could possible be counted as being short.

The man had a top hat, white high collard (long sleeve) shirt, with a black suit.

The boots looked, like they had a dance in the mud.

However the man, looked rather plain but had beautiful brown eyes.

The word "parishioner" would be easily written all over the man's face, by the way he was dressed.

Marianne had immediately, felt embarrassed being only in her night clothes.

"**Hello may I ask who are you?**" Marianne asked politely.

The man had smiled, and nodded his head, trying to bow but immediately dropping everything he had in his arms.

This of course, made her feel bad.

Dropping to her knees, she had immediately helped him with his boxes and books.

The man was obviously taken by, Marianne's beauty.

For he was stuttering like a mad, dog and was trembling with excitement.

"**Thank you**" the man had said, then remembering that Marianne had asked him a question.

"**I am W-William Collins. Mr. Collins. **" the man said as a smile crept on Marianne's face.

"**Well William Collins, I'm Marianne Dashwood." **Marianne said as she curtsied at the same time bowed her head.

This caused Mr. Collins to stutter more, but had relaxed.

Marianne seemed friendly to him, and by the way she was acting to him.

Could she possibly fancy him?

When Marianne had let, Mr. Collins in and quietly showed him the guest room.

The servants had put his stuff down, and immediately Marianne had went back to her own room.

That was the last, time that he would see Marianne.

Or at least that, was what he had thought, and maybe he was crushing on Marianne.

When the sun had risen, Marianne had risen up.

The birds had always, made Marianne smile, and with hearing them.

It had reminded, on days when her and Jimmy would stay up late and hear the birds.

A deep sadness, had poured over her heart.

Jimmy had meant everything, to Marianne and yet she knew he was probably married to Melissa Connell by now.

Or was he?

Jimmy had stared, out the window.

It had been, a confusing day for Jimmy, because of his nagging wife.

All Jimmy wanted, was to have peace.

Plus have Melissa moved, out of the house for good, and good as gone.

However this was, his consequence for marrying Melissa.

If only he hadn't fallen, for Melissa in the first place.

If only he had stayed, with Marianne.

Maybe he wouldn't be in such a sticky mess after all.

Melissa had grown to be such a nagging girl, and after their child had grown the age of three.

Jimmy didn't want, any more children with Melissa.

However his mother, and Melissa's mother had different plans of their own.

"**Jimmy why weren't you with me today? Sally and Jacob invited us to go to the Ball. And you know what?" **Melissa had started in a high pitch voice.

"**What? Melissa! Enlighten me!" **Jimmy snarled at Melissa.

This had caused Melissa to jump back, in a big shock of all her heart that she had seen Jimmy snap at her this way.

"**What's wrong?"** Melissa asked as, she calmed down.

Or rather tried, not to be her normal nagging self that she became after they were married.

"**I****t's none of your concern!" **Jimmy snapped.

Then seeing his wife's, tears in her eyes, and the hurt clearly written on her face made him feel suddenly guilty.

"**I was just trying, to be a good wife!**" Melissa snapped back.

This time it had, shocked Jimmy to see Melissa act this way, and maybe it was for his own good, that he was acting this way.

"**Maybe if I didn't fall, in love with you in the first place, I wouldn't have lost Marianne!**" Jimmy had snarled darkly.

This of course, made Melissa stand up, look at Jimmy one last time, then had hurried out of the room.

Jimmy felt he needed, to get out and get a drink.

Hurrying out of the house, without Melissa knowing that he was now gone.

He had hurried, into the carriage.

Telling the person, to take him to the furthest bar away from his home.

Little did he know, that Melissa had heard what he had said.

Knowing that it was, because of herself, Melissa had snapped at the maid to pack her things, all of her things, with that Melissa had taken the second carriage, and with that she had left, with her three year old child.

The only thing, that Melissa had left, behind was a letter.

The letter was addressed to, Jimmy and she hoped he would understand.

When night had came, Jimmy had stumbled drunkenly, into the mansion, and had found that, it was rather empty.

"**MELISSA!**" Jimmy shouted, although no sound was made.

Finding a match, Jimmy had tried, to calm down to light a lamp.

Looking down on the table, Jimmy had seen a letter in fancy handwriting to him that said;

_**My Beloved Dearest,**_

_**I had packed my things, taking Sarah as well. Knowing that you would not want us around anymore. I am sorry that, I had taken you away from Marianne. I thought you had truly loved me, that enough you could actually show your true feelings. Yes I felt guilty, as well of betraying my friend, by taking the man she had loved. But I thought that if we truly were meant for each other. Than we would fight at all odds of being together, however I guess I was wrong. I guess that you only loved me, because at the time I was giggly and would constantly look at your eyes. However things had started to change, when we were married. When we would make love, you never said my name, but Marianne's name. When we would kiss, you would moan Marianne's name. That had gotten to me, and it had wounded me deeply. In order for me to still be your wife, you must completely forget about Marianne. I know it sounds cruel, but I feel like I am second best against to her. Can't we just forget the past? Can't we just love each other? However I guess I was wrong. I left my wedding, ring for you to sell it and use it for the mortgage that is nine months overdue. If you see the house empty, because I had sold everything in the house, well except for your clothes, so we could be able to have food on the table. However today was the last straw. Your drinking is getting out of hand and your gambling is getting worse. I am sorry Jimmy. But I can't stay here and risk our daughter, being in this mess. Maybe you started drinking cause of the mistakes you made, and because you married me instead of Marianne. I love you. But I can't live with you anymore. I can't be bound to you, anymore because of the hurt that I feel. Please don't take this as a personal insult. Don't try to explain, I know what is happening here. One minute it is love then the other is a battlefield. Why is it that it is the smallest thing that tear us down? Why is that? That I have to a willing solider to fight, and defend myself. Jimmy. Please understand this. I have written to my family about annulling my marriage to you, and yes they are rather angry at you. But the friendship between our families, will not break. They know that I love you but I just can't live with you. My lawyer will be on his way, to talk to you about possibilities of you getting half custody and me the other half custody. But there will be restrictions, you can't drink, do drugs or be aggressive or abusive. I know that you, aren't that type of person. Only when you are angry or drunk. However I don't want to hear that our daughter, Sarah is dead somewhere in the gutters. Well I must end this letter, you should be getting home now.**_

_**Goodbye my love,**_

_**Melissa **_

Jimmy was shocked, Melissa had left him.

She had finally had enough, of all this grief that Jimmy was having.

Melissa wanted him, to be happy but he had pushed it to far.

Being sad all the time, had caused Melissa's attitude to change from happy sappy to snippy sniped.

That was the reason why, Melissa was nagging at Jimmy.

For him to change his ways, to get out of the house, to do something with his life.

To actually make this marriage work, and if he wanted her and the child to still be there, then clean up his actions.

She actually wanted, to be there and live with him.

But Jimmy was just, to blind to see it that way.

He couldn't see the beauty that was in Melissa, anymore because he was angry with himself and little bit at Melissa, for leaving Marianne.

Jimmy had picked up, his neatly packed belongings, and knew that the animals were sold, along with the servants, who had been taken back to Melissa's parents' home.

So all he needed, to do was to leave the house.

Anger had welded in Jimmy, going over by the bridge, where him and Melissa had first started courting.

Jimmy had threw the key, into the water below.

Hearing it clink onto the rock, then fall down more, then more again.

Until the key was totally, and now most of all gone.

He had looked at the letter, that Melissa had written to him, ripping the letter into puzzle pieces.

He had watched, it float away.

Jimmy's comatose was Marianne, but she had moved on from him.

Or at least that, was what he had thought.

Pain had went into, his soul as he picked up his things and went forward.

Hoping that some carriage, would be on it's way.

To take him away, far away from London, where no memories of Melissa.

Would ever enter his mind.

However Jimmy would cower over, things that he needed to face.

That was what he was, and what he did and still does.

It was a habit, that he needed to break.

Maybe he was better off, being dead.

No one would miss him, no one would have to worry about him.

But as he was about to jump, a woman's body was below.

Feeling like he should, jump in to see who it was.

Jimmy had stripped off his jacket, jumping into the cold pond.

He had grabbed the woman, then had hurried up onto the bridge.

Then seeing who it was, made his heart stop cold.

Mark had stared out the window, it had been ten months.

Since Marianne had broken up with him, plus it had been a year since he had cheated on the woman he truly had loved.

Why was it that, when he tried to move on from her….

She would pop into his mind?

Why was it that, when he tried to love somebody else, that no matter how hard he tried, he always felt like he was betraying Marianne?

These questions had popped, into his mind, as though they were raisins.

Tears had ran, down his face.

As images of Marianne's, haunted sad face went through his mind like a filmstrip, haunting Mark even the more as he tried to move on.

There was nothing more, that Mark could ever do.

But there was one thing, that he could do, was that he could find Marianne and tell her, that he was still madly in love with her.

Sighing, then pacing back and forth.

Mark had then made, up his mind and went to pack up his things.

When his parents, had found out what he had done, he was immediately disowned.

Now he had to, make a hard work honest living, and prove that he could live without servants.

Though his apartment, wasn't such in nice shape.

It was a lot more better, than what it was living outside, starving to death.

The old carriage, wasn't as nice as the wealthy carriages were.

But they were better, than walking and ended up dead on the road.

It would take, a three week trip, from where he lived to Norland.

Marianne had read, the letter over and over.

After being a whole year, it had been since Marianne had lived with the Bennett family, made her miss home even the more.

But the letter, she received from Elinor.

Was the worst, news that she could ever receive at all.

Tears were in her eyes, as she looked up to see Charlotte, coming through the doors, only to see Marianne sitting at the kitchen table, crying.

"**Miss Marianne! What's the matter?**" Charlotte asked Marianne.

"**My Poppa just died.**" Marianne said in a dead cold whisper.

Those words had wounded, Charlotte to hear Marianne say them, of course Marianne and her sisters, along with her mother would soon, have to find a new home.

Though Mr. Dashwood wanted, his daughters to have the house.

He knew that they couldn't, because of the law about women owning property.

"**Oh Miss Dashwood! I'm so sorry!**" Charlotte had responded.

Marianne had given Charlotte, a weak smile and had stood up, then left.

Of course she knew, that it was considered impolite to, up and leave your guests, but she really wanted to be alone.

When Marianne had ran, out of the house.

She had made sure, that she was, far out and had went under a big tree.

Tears had then fallen out, and immediately she had cried so hard, that she shook hard, and screamed so loud, that it echoed.

Pain was clearly, written all over her face.

Why didn't her family, tell her that her father was dying?

Why didn't they, have the heart to even, write to her?

Marianne was now, beyond angry to her family, she was beyond mad as well.

But she really wanted, to go to the funeral.

Give her respects, to her father, then leave immediately afterwards.

However that would, show cowardice.

And Marianne isn't a coward, even if she was.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Would she?

Mrs. Dashwood had been, surprised to see Marianne come in.

No one had thought that she, would come after the immediate shock.

However everyone was wrong, about what they had thought.

What the bigger shock was, that both Marianne's former suitors, and their families came.

Even Melissa's family came, but Melissa herself, wasn't there.

"**Sorry if it seems like I'm prying, but where is Melissa?**" Marianne asked as she, shot "the-look" towards Jimmy's direction.

Everyone had seemed, to go quiet.

This made her very, very nervous and the news would just disturb her.

Mrs. Dashwood had cleared, her throat as everyone looked at her way, then seeing that she was about, to say something.

The direct attention, was led to her.

"**Marianne, dearest. Melissa killed herself last fall.**" Mrs. Dashwood said as Marianne had gasped, backing away from everyone.

Tears had formed her eyes, as she whirled around at Jimmy.

"**What. Did. You. Do. ? **" Marianne asked seething.

Mrs. Dashwood had feared, for Jimmy tough she should fear for her daughter.

A feeling had, came over Mrs. Dashwood, that Marianne was now blaming death over, her best friend at Jimmy.

Though Melissa wasn't, really Marianne's best friend, because she stole Jimmy away from Marianne.

She was just, that kind of person.

To be friends, with everyone around herself, even Mark could say that too.

"**Mr. Davis didn't kill his wife. She just was too sad.**" Mrs. Dashwood said as Marianne, broke into tears.

"**Though I am to blame….**" Jimmy had began.

Every eye was now on him, and now he felt that he should say something.

Maybe the truth, that he should have told Marianne, along time ago.

"**Along time ago, I had fallen in love with a girl. That I had given my heart too. But the thing was, when I had told that girl that I had fallen in love with her, best friend. I didn't ask for my heart back.**"

Marianne was shocked, that Jimmy remained in love with her.


	3. A Thousand Kisses

Mark had wondered, what Marianne would say.

Would she accept Jimmy back?

But hearing the words, made him have faith.

"**I don't know if I could, give my heart back to you. Jimmy. After all you had used me, and supposively loved my friend instead of me. I don't think I want, to be hurt by you ever again. I think we should just rather remain as friends.**"

Mark's heart gave, a leapt up.

Could she possibly, take him now?

But wait, the look she had, was now on him.

Think of something quick, Mark Thomas!

Feeling his heart pound, and sweat began to flow down his head.

He knew that, he had something to say, but how would he say it without causing a war?

"**Marianne I know, that I cheated on you. Two years ago.**"

Mark had began, as Mrs. Bennett gasped.

"**Bastard! What are you doing here?**" Mrs. Bennett snarled.

This had caused, Marianne to shoot Mrs. Bennett, a look to quiet her up.

"**Please just give me a second chance!**" Mark had blurted out.

Everyone had grown, rather very quiet.

He had noticed, that Jimmy was glowering, at him with hatred.

However Mark didn't care, he just wanted Marianne and that was all.

However like the same excuse, well with different words.

She was going to use, the same thing, she said to Jimmy.

"**Mark. I loved what we had. But I moved on from you. When you had cheated on me. You had given back my heart but it was broken. I was able to give it, to another who had mended it.**"

Immediately after the words, were said out of Marianne's mouth.

Gasps went around the room, and whispers began to start to be louder.

Can Marianne give Mark a second chance?

_**AUTHOR'S QUESTIONS**_

_What do you think Marianne should do?_

_Do you think if you were Marianne that you would give a person like Mark a second chance?_

_(Sequel coming soon!)  
_


End file.
